Clockwork Matryoshka
by MrsTrickster
Summary: Steampunk!AU: High up in the sky; floats a large city known as Machinatio. The very city where two unlikely people meet and began their epic journey where challenges must be overcome, where foes turn into friends and friends turn into something more.ROCHU
1. Clockwork Chapter 1

**Clockwork Matryoshka**

**Chapter 1  
><strong>A Stroke of Good Luck

High up in the sky, just through the grey clouds and hovering over the oceans and the soil called the Terra; floats a large city known as Machinatio set dead center of the Columbia Territory. Made of brass, bronze and other smelted metal that were put together to create buildings narrowly placed beside each other. Airships from other floating cities arrive each and every day to this metal metropolis bringing many people and goods from other floating cities — how they managed to make a city to float up in the sky was unknown to the people inhabiting them, most think that something happened in the Terra that caused the cities to defy gravity, but one thing is for sure; no one really cared as long as they're alive and well.

No one ever ventured out to the Terra, for the grey clouds had poison which killed off most sailors within minutes or days when contact. There are rare times where there are gaps in the grey clouds and the people above would see glimpses of the Terra and it's waters below. But usually it's only for an instant and would disappear for a long time. There are rumors that some people can live in one area of the Terra for it was protected by the poison. No one knows the reason of this either but there were cases where humans would take a well built yet extremely expensive airship to the Terra but were never to return back to the World up in the Sky.

The city of Machinatio holds a strange combination of people ranging from Humans to Magick users. A human is what one would typically see throughout the day, using their aircrafts and other steam powered machinery to travel from place to place throughout their daily lives. The Magick users, commonly known as "Kilhans" —or Lhansies amongst children and the adolescence— have special powers that vary from simple spells and healing to controlling the elements. The Kilhans that control elements are very rare to come across and usually highly respected amongst everyone. Kilhans usually marry other Kilhans to continue the line of Magick for future generations. Sometimes a Kilhan can be born from human but this case was considered extremely rare.

Ivan Braginski knows the full meaning of a Kilhan that is born of human. For his younger sister is a Kilhan herself while he and his older sister—human. The blonde mans' smile faltered, he shivered at the memory of his crazy sister clawing at his door, hissing and shuttering in that cold voice of hers to marry him and to become one. Natalia had a strange fascination for him since they were children; it wasn't as bad back then but when she hit puberty… Let's just say that Ivan's life took a rather scary turning point. Luckily his older sister, Yekaterina, stopped Natalia from breaking down the doors and costing the family a large sum to replace them all. It has been awhile since he had last seen his two sisters. He wondered if they miss him as much as he misses them.

Ivan sighed and continued to hold the steering wheel to his handmade aircraft firmly; focusing on his destination which he had set for Machinatio. The monitor beeped beside him; he turned his head and processed the digital numbers flashing warningly. Ivan giggled "Almost out of fuel," he noted "Just in time." Ivan reached out and gripped the lever connected to the wings on the side of his airship and slowly pulled it giving him a smooth easy decent into the airship port. He reached over to handle of a triple pulley system and pulled, decreasing the air pressure inside of the blimp, thus furthering his decent into the port.

He neared an empty space and dock workers gathered and threw ropes to tie down Ivan's airship. He stopped the propellers and then moved to where the ropes are lying on his deck and proceeded to tie them to the railing securely. He then walked to the latter and let it drop onto the dock, he turned and climbed down the latter and stood at the wooden platform. He smiled casually and thanked the workers; who in turn hesitantly said "you're welcome."

Ivan nodded and proceeds to make his way through the crowd of people. It was busy as usual and people buzzed about on foot or on miniature aircrafts that flew at a safe distance above everyone's head. People kept bumping into one another and did not bother to apologize or say anything, but this was a normal thing when in these large cities. Ivan didn't have a problem though; due to his height, he was both not hard to spot and increased his intimidating aura which made people move out of his way.

The latter tugged on his scarf and sighed. He should've taken off his scarf back at his ship; it was a lot warmer now that he was in a more enclosed space then out in the open— and the hot steam coming out of the buildings was not helping his cause. He rested his hand on his pipe hanging on his utility belt that hung at a slant on his hips and continued to smile casually as he turned around but stopped when someone collided into his broad chest. Ivan's smile grew cold "Watch where you're going," looking down, his violet eyes met another pair of violet eyes behind crooked spectacles.

"I-I'm sorry, monsieur" muttered the blonde boy, he reached a shaking hand up and fixed his glasses on his face "But I'm in a hurry-..." "Oi! Come back here — I need to speak with you!" the blonde turned his head, taking a quick glance at the voice who is calling him. He whimpered and stepped around Ivan and continued running. Ivan looked up and found a man [woman?] on an air surf quickly catching up to the fleeing local.

Ivan was dazzled by this person. Their skills on the air surfer were quite outstanding to say the least, the board made of metal powered by what seems to be a solar powered engine and windsurf stood erect and the person riding the air surfer held on with a firm grip. But these details were ignored by Ivan for he was more fascinated by the individual actually flying the air surf.

Long brown hair tied up in a pony tail with their bangs hanging loose and fluttering against the wind. Their red long sleeved changshan nicely fit this individuals slight curves and slim body figure, with brown pants wrapped in white puttees. His or her utility belts hung around his hips overlapping the other forming an 'X' in the front and back jingled at the incoming wind. As they flew by Ivan he can see a strap around his right shoulder holding an oriental sword.

Ivan didn't see the person's eyes for they had bronze goggles over them. Ivan smirked; he turned around and began to follow close behind, shoving passed anyone who stood in his way. He wanted to see this person up close and personal. He could care less about why he was chasing the blonde boy whom he forgot about already. He followed them until he saw the flyer of the air surf take a sharp turn into an alley way. Ivan picked up his speed as he approached the alley ways opening he slowed down and peeked, listening to their conversation.

"Finally," sighed the she-male, Ivan noted their voice was low enough to be male but Ivan still had a hard time telling the difference. However, their Orient accent didn't go unnoticed, "Now you have something of mine and I need it."

The blonde stood his ground "I-I don't know what you're talking about?"

"I certainly know you do. Those dreams you were telling your weird white haired friend with the Blue Magpies and how you suddenly received a stroke of good luck afterwards."

"W-what are you talking about? Those are just dreams."

"They're not just dreams," Ivan saw the she-male take their goggles and set it on their head and step closer to the blonde and the latter take a step back into the brick wall "I've been observing you for a while now and I've certain you have what I am looking for. Please, let me just explain-..." The she-male stopped moving towards the boy and looked up.

Ivan noticed a few magpies have gathered around them. The she-male stopped moving and eyed them cautiously with his or her arm extended to the side. More magpies began to gather around the two. The she-male slowly reached for their sword strapped around his shoulder "Don't... Move." The blonde boy nervously nodded and swallowed. Ivan continued to watch with a small smile on his cherubic face, he pulled out his pipe from the holster on his utility belt.

The she-male merely touched the hilt of their sword which causing the magpies to caw loudly and flap their wings. They began to fly up and circle over head; the she-male drew their sword and held it yelling at the blonde boy to take cover. The birds continued to circle around over head; some took the initiative and attacked the she-male. The she-male swung their sword at the incoming birds, cutting off their heads in the process.

They seemed like a good swordsman but these are, however, birds and they're the easiest to kill. But what Ivan cannot comprehend is the fact the she-male kept saying something in Mandarin over and over. He had lived in the city of Bei Hong for a good amount of time in his life to recall this person was apologizing to these birds as they killed them. Why would one apologize for killing their attacker? Ivan giggled at the thought and concluded that this person was very interesting.

The birds eventually stopped attacking but continue to circle about viciously overhead. The she-male didn't lower their sword but he or she yelled at the birds in Mandarin. Ivan didn't understand fully what they said but he did recognize the words "Stop" and "It's me." Ivan then decided to take action he took the lid of the trash can beside him and started hitting it with his pipe.

The birds broke their circle and scattered at the sound of the metal pipe hitting the metal lid repetitively. The she-male turned around and watch Ivan as he approached, scaring off the birds in the process. Once the birds have disappeared Ivan smiled and stopped hitting the metal trash can lid. He let his arms drop to his sides releasing the trashcan lid. Still holding his pipe Ivan greeted them "Hello."

The Oriental stared at Ivan with wide eyes "Y-You—AIYAH!" Frustrated, the she-male grabbed their long hair and tugged, yelling curses at the Russian who stood there still smiling "Are you okay, comrade?"

"Does it look like I'm okay? You scared them off— why did you do that?"

Ivan shrugged "I thought you wanted them to stop, da?"

"Yes aru, but not fly away!" the blonde boy that was hiding behind a pile of trash stood up and stared at the two bickering. He soon walked around the trash then ran as fast as he could away from the two and into the busy street, causing the Oriental to scream some more "Aiyah! You let him run away!"

Ivan giggled "So?"

The Oriental gave him a disapproving look "So I have to go look for him again, aru! And this city is huge!" he or she began to make their way towards Ivan grumbling in Mandarin. Ivan stepped in front of the Oriental stopping them in their tracks, the latter stared up at Ivan with puffed cheeks. Ivan couldn't help but become captivated by these individuals amber eyes; they reminded him of his sunflowers back home.

"Could you move aru?"

Ivan shook himself out of his miniature reverie and smiled, not stepping aside "Da,"

The Oriental's eye twitched in annoyance "Out of my way aru?"

"Da," sang Ivan, still not moving.

"Aiyah," the she-male stepped to the side once more, only letting Ivan step with them thus blocking their way. The latter reached up a gloved hand and punched Ivan in the chest but he hardly budged.

Ivan smiled as the Oriental pulled their hand into their chest, grimacing in pain "A pretty lady like you shouldn't hurt others, da?"

"I'm not a woman aru!" _he_ snapped.

"Oh, but you're so pretty, da?" Ivan looked at him from head to toe "Although I did have my doubts."

The Oriental _man_ huffed; a gush of wind hit Ivan from below, causing him to fly up a few feet up into the air, giving the Oriental a chance to run to his air surf. Ivan landed onto the metal platform with a thud; giggling coldly, he got up "A Kilhan," he said, he scrambled up to his feet and yelled for the man to stop.

The latter froze, but did not turn around "What is it, aru? Can't you see I need to go?"

"I can help you retrieve what you need from that man, da?"

There was a pause. Ivan was worried the man would just fly away and he would never see him again— after all, as mentioned before this city was rather large. Still holding onto the fin of his wind surf, the man turned "What can you do to help, aru?"

Ivan smiled; thanking whatever God in heaven for this wondrous stroke of good luck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hi! MrsTrickster here and with a new story ;D I do hope you all enjoy this little chapter and is looking forward to the next! I sure am ;D  
>So, please <strong>REVIEW<strong> if you want to see more of this fic! Reviews are said to give the Author motivation to write the second chapter with ease AND at a fast pace! So the more the reviews, the more likely for an earlier update! ;D


	2. Clockwork Chapter 2

**Clockwork Matryoshka**

**Chapter 2: **  
><em>When good luck goes bad…?<em>

"So, Mister?" "Yao, Wang Yao." "Wang—..." "No, just Yao. Hold the Mister."

Ivan smiled "And my name is Professor Ivan Braginski," he carried on searching for ropes and hooks to formulate his plan in retrieving whatever Yao needed. In which, his curiosity was pecking at him "Why do you need from that boy that's got you troubled?"

There was a pause; Yao stood staring at the unfinished matryoshka dolls sitting on the shelf of his cabin of his airship. Yao took the smallest one and played with it before facing Ivan "He has something that I've been searching for quite a long time."

Ivan nodded, still smiling "May I ask what he has?"

"It's - uh - very complicated," Yao stepped closer to Ivan eyeing the ropes and hooks "What're you going to do with those?" He asked, changing the subject.

"You mentioned that the good luck that boy has been having will turn into bad luck, da?"

Yao nodded "But we don't know when that's going to come about."

Ivan only giggled and threw the ropes over his shoulder "That's where these come in. Meet me at the main square," he walked passed Yao, grabbing a pair of large pruning scissors and sauntered onto the deck. Yao sighed and placed the matryoshka doll into his pocket and followed the large man. He took the velcro strap to his leather fingerless glove on his hand and adjusted it, inspecting the large Ruslander.

'He's nice. I'll give him that' Yao thought 'but his eyes is— they're violet' he flexed his hand and hooked his thumbs on his utility belt watching Ivan hop off the ship and continue his way to the town. Shaking his head 'I don't think it's him'. Taking his air surf he took a step back and stared ahead of him. "Whatever this guy is planning better work," he mumbled to himself, he took his goggles and placed them over his eyes then charged forward towards the fo's'cle and onto the bowsprit then jumped off. Yao flipped and nosedived towards the Terra. After a few seconds of free falling, he brought his air surf to his feet and hooked himself up.

Pulling upwards, he swung his arms gathering air to shoot himself up past Ivan's boat and above the city. He immediately found his destination and headed towards it. He passed through air traffic and narrowly dodged the delinquents that tried to scare him into falling. He looked down below and found that the man helping him, Ivan, walked past those people with ease. Yao heaved a sigh "If it's really him then- I can't loose him again."

***~*Hetalia*~***

Ivan stepped back and examined his trap. He had set of ropes connected to a cart across the main square; he held his end with the hook with his casual smile on his face. He had Yao search for the young man once more through the air and chase him into the main square. Yao had left about thirty minutes prior to Ivan finishing his trap. The latter now standing on top of the roof waiting for Yao to arrive, chasing the victim. He kept watch in the skies to see any decent ships to fly by, at the same time he occasionally glanced at the crowd of people.

Minutes have passed and Ivan stood still, smile never faltering. Eventually, he saw someone running through the crown and someone following closely behind on their air surf. Smile growing, Ivan threw the hook up at a large air ship flying over head, successfully hooking itself to the metal contraption and thus pulling the cart forward.

Ivan took out the large pruning scissors and watched as the cart made its way through the crowd and towards the blonde boy. It was going as Ivan planned; the boy would run across the square and right into the charging cart. Just a few more feet and— "Wait," Ivan stepped forward and saw that Yao had gained speed and jumped off his air surf and pushed the blonde forward, thus getting hit by the cart himself. Worried for Yao's well-being, Ivan cut the rope with the pruning scissors.

By the time Ivan got onto the street a large crowd formed around the cart. He rushed to the center and found that the cart was on top of an unconscious Yao. Immediately the large Ruslander took the cart and lifted it. The blonde boy who was supposed to be the one under the cart didn't hesitate to pulled Yao out. Ivan dropped the cart then rushed to Yao's side. He asked if Yao was okay only to gain a groan in response "Just fine. It's normal for a cart to fly out and hit me," Ivan grinned, admiring Yao's cute sense of humor.

"I-I'm so sorry!" cried the blonde boy.

Yao grinned and sat up, stretching as if nothing has happened "It's alright. I've had worse."

"Mattie!" 'Mattie' turned and was tackled to the ground a familiar looking white haired man. Ivan honestly didn't care about the scene in front of him, the man smothering Mattie frantically asking the latter if he were okay and that if he needed to beat anyone up then glared at Ivan.

Mattie sighed and pushed man away "I'm fine, Gil" he turned and faced Yao who was already sitting up, watching the scene as well "Are you sure you're okay? You took a pretty wild hit, eh?"

With a grin, Yao nodded "Like I said, I've had worse" Yao arched his back up, cracking it. He moaned then winced once the final crack was done. He mumbled something about being old but Ivan ignored it, he was too busy fighting a glare war with the albino man in front of him.

The albino sneered "_Professor_ Braginski,"

With a callous smile, Ivan giggled "Hello Gilbert, I trust you're doing okay, da?"

"_Ja_. No thanks to you, you psycho!" Gilbert made a lunge for Ivan but Mattie stopped him and Yao made a move and knelt in front of Ivan placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place.

"Move Mattie. He nearly got you killed!" Gilbert struggled to break free from Mattie's grip but the latter held on "No, Gil! Please," Mattie looked back at Yao with considerate eyes "I would like to help them."

***~*Hetalia*~***

After cleaning up the wreckage and explaining to the authorities about the accident, the group of four headed to Ivan's condo using his ship. After Ivan had bought the need fuel supply and launched, it was a silent and awkward voyage but Matthew— as he formally introduced himself— said he will explain everything when they arrive.

Ivan placed his airship on the roof of his condo then they all made their way inside the home and to the living room. Yao thought his home was cozy but at the same time bare. There were a few paintings on the walls and the place looked as if it hasn't been cleaned in quite some time. It took every ounce of Yao's compulsiveness to control his need to dust the shelves. Ivan led them to the living room and offered his guests some drinks. They refused, wanting to just get the process over with and just leave.

Gilbert was the most agitated, occasionally asking when they're going to leave or how long this whole ordeal is going to take. Yao just shrugged while Ivan took a seat in his arm chair. Another silence fell over them as Matthew prepared his story.

With a sigh, Matthew began "I've been receiving these dreams. Always the same; an oriental girl in a pink elegant qipao standing in between a row of strange tall plants with pink flowers—..."

"Sakura trees," mumbled Yao, Matthew gave him an odd look "You know what they're called?"

Yao nodded "It's her favorite tree. But- um- please, just continue," he shifted uncomfortably, Ivan never took his eyes off Yao as his eyes seem to dull away into a thoughtful muse.

"I also see these birds around her, I am a university student majoring in biology and from these vivid dreams I'd say these would be the extinct Blue Magpies. Then when I wake up the day would go unusually well, eh? Which is quite odd because usually people tend to forget about me and usually don't notice where I am most of the time."

Yao snapped out of his musing and stood up "Well, it's safe to confirm that you are bearing a spirit. And I need to extract her from your soul." He walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of Matthew "I've been searching for these spirits, and so far I need you to cooperate with me."

Matthew smiled "I know, I sometimes talk to her when I get the chance"

A small smile formed on Yao's face "So did she tell you about me?"

Matthew nodded, the smile turned into a pout as Yao flicked the blondes' forehead "Then why did you run away from me?"

Rubbing his forehead, Matthew stuttered his answer "W-well, y-you gave me q-quite a fright, eh? She never gave me a description of you; she just said that you're looking for her. And I thought you were one Alfred's old competitors thinking I'm him and wanting his money back until you saved me from that flying cart" Yao gave Ivan an accusing side glance, and Ivan just returned it with his usual smile.

Then Gilbert spoke up "A Cuban guy had punched Mattie's lights out thinking he was Alfred and kind of scarred him for life. The kids' got a weird 'Hero complex' and has that need to pick fights with anyone he claims to be a 'Villain'" Matthew only nodded, holding Gilberts' hand, the bird on the latters head cheeped.

Ivan's focused his eyes on yellow puff ball '_Where did that come from?_' he wondered but shrugged it off "So, since you have something of Yao-Yao's you have to give it back, da?"

Yao noticed the temperature dropping when Ivan's smile grew; Matthew fidgeted nervously while Gilbert glared at the large man. Yao shot Ivan a look then sighed "Don't call me Yao-Yao," Yao said that sentence as if he said it before countless times and turned his attention to Matthew "He is right, though. I really need what you have,"

Matthew opened his mouth to say something but Gilbert beat him too it "What're you goin' to do, Lhansy? I don't want my Birdie here to get hurt,"

Yao held up his hand to stop Gilbert from talking any further "Please, Matthew"

There was a pause; Matthew closed his eyes, contemplating his decision. A small thoughtful smile crept onto the boys' young looking face then he opened his eyes "We're ready,"

Yao smiled from ear to ear and hugged the Machinatian boy, crying out his thanks in Mandarin repeatedly. Ivan felt a pang of jealousy in his chest; he giggled coldly, causing Matthew and Yao to break apart just as quickly as Yao wrapped his arms around him.

"Okay, I need space." Yao looked at Gilbert, who just sat there playing with his bird. Matthew cleared his throat earning Gilberts attention "Gil, we need you to move." Gilbert groaned and reluctantly staggered up onto his feet and made his way over to the window sill.

Yao then reached into his pocket and pulled out an unpainted Matryoshka doll, Ivan eyed it "Did you take that from my ship, Yao?" Yao nodded "I hope you don't mind, A spirit is transparent and in need of some sort of vessel in order to keep it together and stable."

Ivan blinked "Well,I guess that's fine then, da?"

"Yes," Yao handed him the Matryoshka doll "hold this, just let it stand on your palm." Ivan did as he was told as Yao stood up and moved the table back "You're going to feel a slight sting," he stood in front of Matthew with his arms out in front of him.

"What kind of sting?"

Yao hushed him "I'm trying to concentrate."

Ivan watched as Yao channeled his Kilhan Magick, he can see the thin red and yellow aura that surrounded Yao's body. To Ivan's surprise, Gilbert had stayed quiet. Ivan continue to hold the Matryoshka doll out as Yao slowly moved forward, pressing one palm onto Matthew's head, causing the latter to fall into an unconscious state, a light aura with mixture of blue and violet had surrounded Matthew.

With difficulty breathing, Yao moved his free arm over Matthews head. He can feel the Blue Magpie spirit within Matthew fluttering about. Slowly and with struggle, he brought his free hand and guided the spirit through his arm, to his chest. He felt Matthew shift quickly from side to side, breathing and gasping from the transfer, the aura around him started to fade. Steadily but still shaking, Yao extended his arm out towards the Matryoshka.

From what Ivan can see, Yao was really struggling to transfer this spirit to the Matryoshka. When Yao extended his two fingers, pointing at the Matryoshka, a vibrant blue ball of light had appeared and shot its way at the Matryoshka, forming a blue bird flying frenetically. Ivan felt the Matryoshka heat up but this heat wasn't the kind of heat you would feel when you would burn your hand. This heat was comforting, warm, like an embrace from someone you love.

The bird flew into the Matryoshka and when the light had died down Ivan saw that the Matryoshka was no longer unpainted. But he didn't have time to examine it due to Yao collapsing onto the floor with a thud. Without delay, both Ivan and Gilbert rushed to their companions' side, calling out their name.

Ivan saw that Yao had perspired during the process; taking his scarf he lightly dabbed the sweat away from Yao's forehead. Tossing the Matryoshka doll onto his arm chair he stood, picking Yao up with him in the process. Ivan turned and proceeded towards his bedroom, ignoring Gilberts' demands and questions on where Ivan was taking Yao.

When Ivan reached his bed, he gently laid Yao on top, taking off the latter's belts and sword strap, carefully taking them away and placing them on the drawer beside the large queen sized bed. With a small smile, Ivan brushed Yao's bangs from his face. Ivan couldn't help but find Yao cute when he's asleep. With an embarrassed murmur, Ivan shook the thoughts away and walked out to check on his two guests in the living room.

It seems that the blonde one—having forgotten his name— seems to be recovering. "Birdie, are you okay?" Gilbert asked, cupping the blondes face

Taking a deep breath, Matthew slowly opened his eyes "I'm fine, Gilbert. Just really light headed and thirsty,"

"Just sit here and I'll get you some water," Gilbert kissed the blondes' forehead and stood up, giving Ivan a fierce look as he walked in the living room "Braginski, Mattie needs water," Ivan pointed to the kitchen with his thumb "In the fridge, Gilbert" Gilbert grumbled in Germanian as he hurried to the kitchen, not wanting to leave _Matthew_ alone with Ivan.

"You know Gilbert, Mr. Braginski?"

"Da, he was one of my students" Ivan smiled once again, causing Matthew to shiver "So, _you're _the teacher he had that one year"

"Da," Ivan sang "but I very much prefer if you don't bring it up or I'll bash your face in" Ivan giggled at Matthew's paling expression, Matthew couldn't be more happier when Gilbert walked in holding a glass of water. Gilbert offered Matthew the glass the latter then took it and drank out of it greedily, mumbling a small 'Thank you' after.

"That means we can go now, ja?" asked Gilbert

Standing up Matthew wavered a bit, Gilbert then held onto his shoulders to keep Matthew's balance. Matthew then nodded with a small smile on his face "Well just take the minicab back home," he turned and faced Ivan "As the spirit left me, she said something to me and she told me to pass it on to you. I think you should hear it, eh?"

Ivan gave Matthew his full attention "She said 'Good luck'."

"Is that all? That was a pointless message, da?"

"I thought so too. But she said that you both are going to need it, eh? Especially you" Matthew stumbled towards the front door of Ivan's condo with Gilbert at his side, once outside they shut the door behind them. Ivan proceeded to his arm chair and flopped down on top, only to bounce back up from accidentally sitting on the Matryoshka doll he had tossed away.

Ivan was given a chance to thoroughly examine the now beautifully painted doll; it was of a girl, she was smiling and her eyes were half closed and looking down. She had long wavy brown hair and a strange strand sticking out from the front and curling at the end. Her pink dress was elegant as Matthew vaguely described it, with long flowing sleeves that crossed over her chest, cradling a blue bird and she was holding a branch, with green leaves and pink flowers. Ivan ran his finger over the design "That must be a part of the Sakura Tree Yao was talking about, and the extinct Blue Magpie" he played with the small doll for a few seconds, contemplating on what to cook for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Awesome chapter ending, yes? HEHE  
>Well, here is the second chapter! I can't tell you the exact amount of chapters in this fic because this is pretty short. I'm guessing at least 15 chapters.<p>

Yes, this is **STEAMPUNK** themed! Why? Because Steampunk is sexy BD  
>Seriously. Google that shizz.<p>

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I apologize if it's a bit slow but meh, I need to create a plot here, right? xD

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE~**


End file.
